


Bring Me Home

by AbandonShip



Series: Death Scenes in Star Wars (Rewritten For Your Personal Comfort) [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Original Star Wars Characters (mentioned), Possibly corny?, Short One Shot, Spoilers, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: Spoilers for Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of SkywalkerAn alternate scene.
Series: Death Scenes in Star Wars (Rewritten For Your Personal Comfort) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574470
Kudos: 2





	Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> The Rise of Skywalker made me cry the hardest.

In the midst of a heated duel on the remnants of the Death Star, the Jedi Master reaches out to her son through the force.

“Ben,” Leia says. “Come home, we’re waiting.” Not only is she referring to herself, but Han, Luke, Lando, Chewie, C-3PO, and R2-D2 as well.

"Mom," Kylo Ren replies.

Rey instantly comes to a halt, realizing that Leia has reached out to him.

“It isn’t too late,” Leia says. “It’s never too late.” Her incredible patience over his long-awaited return makes it more anticipating for the both of them.

“Bring me home,” He begs Rey. For the first time, Rey sees Ben Solo staring back at her and not Kylo Ren.

“I’ll bring you home,” She promises.

Leia stands with her family and friends, expecting her son’s return within the next hour.


End file.
